


No Tomorrow

by DreamersEclipse



Series: This is Not a Conspiracy I Swear [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, More innuendo, Rated m for a reason, Sam is there but not there, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersEclipse/pseuds/DreamersEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a ladies man. Or at least that's what he used to think. After 'the confession' (and not the religious kind) he finds himself thinking about Gabriel…a lot. He tries to think out his feelings but that becomes hard to do with a pesky archangel who has the hots for him always popping up out of nowhere and confusing his sexuality further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sequel to Hidden Motives but can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hidden Motives was meant to be just a one shot but I couldn't help it. Meant as a sequel but could be read as a standalone piece. Dedicated to anna3311234 and CoolBeena from FF.net for their reviews which encouraged me to write a second part!

Dean woke up in a sweat. But it wasn’t the usual nightmare induced kind. He lifted his sheet up and looked down at his legs. The wet and sticky feeling in his briefs was self-explanatory. How it all came about, however, was a whole ‘nother issue. An issue that he really wished he didn’t even have to deal with. His head flopped back onto his pillow with an embarrassed groan. He hadn’t had a wet dream since he was a hormone crazed teenager in high school who still had no idea what the hell he was doing.

Remnants of the dream flitted through his mind. Gabriel smirking at him coyly with passionate hands running up his chest and to his neck while a hot breath smelling of cake, or frosting, or something sweet nipped at his ear. Dean pressed the heel of his palms into his eyes with a rough force in hopes to drive away the images and the phantom feelings of the warm touches and golden eyes.

Normally he was pretty good at shoving things down. With all the crap that he had to put up with on a daily basis it became second nature to set aside feelings or thoughts that would only make the job that much harder. But the harder he drove Gabriel away the more he would come back with twice as much force.

Having enough of laying restlessly in his soiled bed, Dean got up and went to the bathroom where he took a nice hot shower to melt away all those unwanted (yet desired) thoughts that drove him awake.

Although it didn’t do too much for his mental state of mind the water did well to refresh his body. He had a random urge to take a water pressure shower, because damn those things were amazing and how could anyone be upset after one of those? It almost beat getting a blow job. Almost….

There was still a large lump sleeping peacefully in Sam’s bed by the time he stepped out of the bathroom. His eyes flicked to the closed curatains where he noted the lingering darkness of night barely letting up. With a frown he took out his phone and noted that it was only five in the morning. He would have groaned in disapproval if this wasn’t the normal time that he always found himself waking up at. As for Sammy, well, it never hurt to get a few more hours of sleep so Dean did the caring brother thing and threw on his blue denim over his green flannel and plain black T then made it quietly out of their motel room and into the corridor on the silent feet of a well-trained hunter.

He was grateful for the fact that the motel that they were staying at had an indoor hallway instead of having the living room and the bedroom practically connected to the parking lot. The Impala was a beauty yes, but it was an older car and its engine wasn’t exactly the quietest. Of course, Dean loved to hear her purr on the road. Baby was a beautiful machine after all. Only it made it rather impossible to sneak away quietly in her. He tried it in the past but by the time he got back from on his ‘morning slip aways’ Sam would already be awake, exorcised, packed and showered, ready to hit the road. So, yeah, loud engine just outside of their room going off in the morning next to an extremely light sleeper…not what he wanted.

Dean took in a gulp of cool morning fresh air. There was nothing quite like a spring morning. The sweet air, budding flowers, melted snow (if the area they traveled to was snowy). Contrary to what Sam might believe, summer wasn’t Dean’s favorite season. Sure he loved the sunny beach where he could admire the pretty girls in tight two pieces or take a refreshing dip in the ocean/lake/body of water but liking those things was just that, liking them. He loved spring though. Winter was a cold bitch with harsh working conditions. Have you ever tried chasing some monster across an icy lake? Yeah, not fun.

Spring though, spring was great. It is the end of something cold and dark and the beginning of something better, warmer, brighter. Spring was cool.

As he made his way to the side of his car a light drizzle of rain plopped about, not even rain just a cloudy sky shedding a few small tears. The smell of ozone was on the wind. He admired the creeping orange light on the horizon barely peeping out of the edge of the night sky then looked down to rifle through his key ring for the Impala’s.

“Catch any worms, early bird?”

The sudden voice made Dean jump thereby dropping his keys in shock. His eyes flicked hurriedly across Baby to where he found none other than Gabriel leaning on the Impala’s hood with a smug smirk on his face.

Dean gave a harsh sigh. “Don’t do that!” He glared at the other man.

“Good morning to you too.” With a huff the hunter bent down to retrieve his fallen set of keys but his hand grazed the asphalt where there was nothing. He bent to his knees and went about looking under his car in the challenging dim morning light but they weren’t there. “Looking for these?” A light voice questioned from above him. Dean shot up, his knees giving a small pop in doing so 9damned chilly mornings and sleep habits).

Gabriel was laying on his side on the hood of the Impala with his head resting in one hand and the keys dangling tempting like in front of him in the other. He looked posed like a girl in some grease monkeys calendar….a gay guy’s grease monkey calendar….Crap, why was he thinking like that? There was that smile on his face too. That stupid coy little smirk. It drove Dean nuts- it never promised anything good, just mischief and where Dean used to hate it for the fact that mischief was nothing but annoyance and trouble for him and his brother now it was a promise of things that scared him to death if only for the fact that he really was tempted to smash his lips with Gabriel’s and see what came out of it.

He roughly ripped the keys out of the archangel’s grasp thinking that he wouldn’t hand them over easily but they came to his possession with no opposition at all. The hunter grumbled under his breath, unlocked his car and hopped in. Maybe he could just run over his problem. That was the Winchester way after all; drive away when you didn’t want to deal with things in that town anymore.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.” Gabriel said glibly from the passenger seat and Dean felt like groaning or slamming his head into the steering wheel. Sadly the thing about angels is that you can’t run them over. Instead they keep using their angelic abilities to annoy the hell out of him. Like Cas constantly popping up out of nowhere with no respect for ‘personal boundaries’ and being all up in his face then staring him down like some western showdown was going down.

Dean just started his car and pulled out of the lot. “My sleeping habits aren’t any of your business.” He grumbled and tried to focus on the road and not the remnants of his dream that flashed unwantedly through his mind.

“They could be.”

“Well they’re not.” And no way in hell was he telling Gabriel that he was the reason for his lack of sleep at night. 

The archangel huffed but went quiet while Dean drove. He glanced over at his passenger a few times during the ride. Gabriel had his head leaning into his palm while he stared at the window…or out it. There was a condensation smiley there when he looked back at one point. It should have annoyed him that his window was getting marked but instead he felt amused. He fought the smile trying to tug at his lips.

“How are you sleeping Dean?” He asked suddenly when they were at the stop light.

For a moment he panicked, thinking that somehow the angel knew about this morning’s….wake-up call but there was nothing but curious concern in both Gabriel’s tone and eyes. He coughed awkwardly into his fist and fixed his gaze on the road.

“Fine.”

“Shakespeare would cry at how beautiful your use of the English language is, believe me, I’ve met the guy.” Was the dry unbelieving response he received. 

Dean snorted. “You want long answers you’re looking in the wrong place…What are you doing here anyway?” His method of evading the topic was obvious and didn’t go unnoticed but Gabriel still shifted in his seat so he was sitting upright.

“Spending time with you.” His tone was like ‘duh’ as if it weren’t obvious.

The light turned green. “And you just happened to be in Indiana?”

“Maybe it’s fate?” Gabriel smirked.

“Fate would be me slamming on my breaks and having you go flying out my windshield.”

“Feisty, I love it!”

“You’re stalking me aren’t you?”

“Stalking, chh, that’s such a derogative term. I’d like to think of it as mindful following of an unaware person.”

They pulled into a gas station on the side of the road where Dean parked the car next to one of the four pumps. He shut off his engine and looked over to Gabriel. “You are one creepy bastard, you know that right?

In response the angel winked at him. “Only for you babe.”

The hunter laughed (against his better judgment), rolled his eyes and got out. To his surprise no angel mojo was used in the process of Gabriel getting out of the car. He even opened the door himself and closed it. By now the rain, or rather the drizzle had let up along with the rising position of the sun. Now there was just the smell of ozone on refreshing morning air and more natural light brightening the world as they made their way to the little convenience store erect before them.

“Ladies first.” Mocked the archangel cheerily while he held open the front door which had a chiming bell atop it.

“Or in this case, beauty before age.” Dean retorted with his own smirk.

Gabriel gave him an appraising look and followed in after, “Touché.” 

Getting up at such a ridiculous hour always had its perks. For one thing, hardly anybody was up and about. Especially on a Sunday. Only one other person was in the store, an older woman with scraggly copper hair and a muffin top spilling out of her green sweatpants, watching the news on a super tiny television set up in the corner wall behind her. Dean’s hunter senses were tingling, telling him how stupid that was since it drew her eyes away from what could be going on right in front of her. But he hardly cared about that and focused on more important things…like breakfast.

He had grabbed two water bottles from the refrigerators, two to-go breakfast burritos from the heated rack in front, a slice of cherry pie and two coffees to go. It made for an interesting trip around the store carrying all said items at once so he paid for it first and got the majority in a bag then made his way over to Gabriel who was in the candy aisle eyeing all the sweets.

“Did you want something?” Dean asked in a sincere polite tone before he felt like smacking himself. Angel. Powers. No money necessary.

But the other blonde’s eyes fell on Dean and lit up with another one of those smiles of his as honey eyes explored him, “Well,” and already Dean regretted ever asking, “I already laid eyes on the sweetest thing here but I’m still waiting on the go-ahead to actually…take a bite.”

A shiver went up Dean’s back.

That was the first time since ‘the confession’ that Gabriel brought it up. For two weeks it’s just been the random visits and non-stop innuendoes driving him up the walls in confusion and desire and then more confusion. It wasn’t helping. And the time that he did get to think on his own about what this was and what it could be, he didn’t like where it was heading. All the consequences that would follow from being the lover or whatever of an archangel during the apocalypse- and there would be consequences0 didn’t bother him. And they should have. They should nip this ridiculous idea in the bud and then incinerate it with a flamethrower just to be sure.

It was that damn curiosity though. Hunters, and their damn need to always figure these mysterious out. Gabriel the archangel in love with Dean Winchester, the high school drop out with six dollars to his name? How? Why? To what extent? And most importantly, why didn’t the thought bother him as much as it should have?

The way that Gabriel looked at him with desire and not the ‘I want to use your body as a vessel’ kind of desire but a ‘I want your body, I want all of you’ type of longing that he only saw on the faces of some of the few desperate woman he met in bars but even then the smoldering look they held behind mascara eyelashes couldn’t compete with that raw want in those bright and powerful amber eyes gazing into him now.

And it wasn’t just the fiery sexual stare either. There was fondness there. Happiness at just seeing him. Was it just Dean or were his eyes actually smiling when he was looking at him?

Mix those two together, the want and the….the love. It’s a killer combo. Not one that he sees often or even has directed at him so it sort of turned his legs to jelly.

“So instead of saying all that he blushed and gave a halfhearted glare. “You make me want to punch you.”

“Honey, you make me want to-“

“I will punch you if you finish that sentence.”

“Kinky. I could work with that.”

Dean rolled his eyes and walked away. This…this was why he couldn’t sleep at night.

There was a roll of laughter behind him but he kept going to his car outside where he put the food on the floor of the passenger seat then filled up his tank.

When he finally slipped back into the driver’s seat Gabriel was already there in passenger sipping from one of the coffee cups. He made a face and a gagging noise, a look of disdain coming to his face. “Bleh, that’s awful. What is this? Mud? Yuck!”

With a snort Dean took the coffee from him and had a sip, wincing at the pure bitterness of the black coffee that held only a little bit of sugar in it. “That one is Sam’s, he always drinks it like that.” He put it back in the cardboard cup holder then took to driving back to their hotel.

Next to him, the archangel took a drink of Dean’s coffee as well. “Hmm…needs more sugar.” Was the reasonable deduction given afterwards.

“You know, this whole sweet tooth thing was a part of the Trickster’s profile. So did you just pick up on that to hide better or do you honestly like shoveling down mountains of sugar?”

“You have it the other way around Dean. It’s not that liking sweets is a characteristic of a trickster but that the trickster, i.e.: me, like sweets therefore it is a characteristic.”

“….What?”

Gabriel huffed and turned in his seat, resting an arm on top of the leather seat, his fingers dangerously close to the back of Dean’s head but not touching, not even hovering. “I am the Trickster. Not a deviation of one or the plural sense of being one, I am the Trickster. As in all original, baby. That means sugar preferences originally came to be because of numero uno right here.” He lazily gestured to himself.

Dean considered his words as he was forced to stop by another red light. He flicked his inspective emerald gaze upon the archangel. “Right, so you’re telling me that you were the first trickster? Like, ever?”

“Well, I mean after the first couple of millennia it gets a little fuzzy but I’m pretty sure Raven picked up a couple bad habits from hanging around me. Why? Is it that hard to believe? I mean, I know my incredible charm is hard to come by but-“

“Not that. It’s just….” The light turned green and he pushed his foot down on the peddle, head turning from left to right more out of being thoughtful than checking the roads. “I’ve seen how angels normally are. They’re normally stuffed shirt self-righteous dicks- no offense,” He cast an honest set of eyes on the angel, tilting his head and lightly shrugging his shoulders in so before his attention was back on the road the next second. But Gabriel just shrugged anyway.

“Cas has been around humans more than some but he’s still pretty ignorant about the human condition if you know what I mean. I just don’t see how an Angel could pick the preference of eating sweets with that stick always shoved so far up their ass. I mean, I’d hate to have seen what you were like centuries before you removed yours.”

Gabriel grinned at him, warm fondness dancing in his amber eyes. “Interested in what I was like back then, eh Dean-O?” There was something in that tone, Dean noted. And if he were being completely honest with himself then he would admit that he was curious about a lot of things about the ‘Trickster’. A life practically spanning the dawn of time and here this great being was riding in a ’67 Impala with one of humanity’s worst screw ups because of an affection that surely would end in disaster for the both of them.

“Yes, actually.” He finally admitted, pulling up to the curb a block away from the motel. The guest angel cast him an inquiring look at his actions, especially when the engine was cut and the human turned to face him in the seat. “Why are you here?” Gabriel opened his mouth to reply but Dean cut him off with a look, “And no bullshit Gabe, I want an honest answer.” His mouth snapped shut with an audible clack of teeth as something like apprehension settled over his features. 

“You want to keep bugging me for an answer?” Dean guessed, nothing the flinch his words received.

“It’s….It’s not that, Dean. I could honestly wait forever for your answer it’s just-“ The angel ran his fingers through his hair, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m going to be completely honest here…I don’t know how to explain it but…it feels like time is running out, you know? Something is coming. The Angels demand war and you’re right in the middle of the cross fire. I just want to spend as much time around you as possible. I know that sounds weird but there you have it.”

Dean was a little shell shocked. Did he say forever? That was a pretty long time. He studied the archangel’s face. Honestly the guy hadn’t aged a day since they met all those years ago when they were dealing with probing slow dancing aliens and Chuds eating people. Except the change in his eyes was obvious. Less jaded (though still plenty sharp), no longer as bitter. His breath might have hitched a little in seeing the sunrise’s warm orange glow lighting up those amber eyes like they were honey in the sunlight, dirty blonde hair looking soft and his expression…Goddammit, no one ever looked at Dean like that before! Maybe his mom when he was three years old but definitely not his dad and definitely not Sam and super most definitely not the chicks he had one night stands with.

‘Screw it’ Dean thought and immediately leaned into Gabriel, pushing his lips hard against the momentarily stunned trickster. Of course the tricky bastard was quick to return the sentiment, using a wicked tongue to sneak into Dean’s mouth and turn him into a hot mess. It felt amazing. The best kiss of his life (which was saying a lot considering the mouth on that stripper in New Mexico).

When he pulled back to take a brief break (necessary because he was starting to get light headed in the head and haze) Gabriel was surprisingly not smirking like a smug bastard. Instead there was still that gentle expression. Although those debauched pink lips were bringing up images from his dream that night.

For once neither of them spoke. Their normally unstoppable motor mouths were shut off by a mutual understanding. Gabriel gave him a lazy smile of happiness that had Dean’s heart stuttering in his chest and then leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his lips, pulling back in that second of eternity, leaving nothing but a sweet and bitter aftertaste of coffee in Dean’s mouth.

Taking a deep breath yet still somehow having no air in his lungs, the hunter restarted the engine and drove the rest of the way to the motel, pulling into the parking lot just outside. He turned the car off once more, then just held the steering wheel with a white knuckled grip while looking ahead of him. Gabriel was a silent presence right beside him. Comforting, oddly enough.

“Do you really think is a good idea?” He asked, finally turning to the archangel.

“Never said it was.” Was the gentle toned reply. It was meant to sound glib but there was insecurity there and hesitance that stung. Silence reigned for a few moments. Gabriel was the one to break it this time starting off with a light self-deprecating sigh. “I know this…thing between us is a big conflict of interest,” Dean gave a derisive snort; that archangel took hold of one of the hunter’s hands and firmly intertwined their fingers, “and this isn’t the most appropriate of times to be getting into…weird relationships what with a war going on and all. But Dean, I want to be with you and really for now that’s enough for me. Human lives are short and right here in this moment all I care about is you.”

What about your brothers/ He wanted to ask. And sisters? What about the humans dying because of the Angel’s desire for an apocalypse that will kill half of this planet? There is just so much shit going on in his life right now. Michael is after him. Sam is still a mess with Lucifer hanging over his head. Crowley, demons, monster, angels, end of the world. His life was so totally fucked up and the cherry on top was an angel pinning after him.

But there that hand was, warm and strong just over his own, anchoring him down in the present so that all of the other shit in his life became background noise. Dean let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’s been holding and met those hazel eyes. “That’s not a very good way to look at things, Gabe. It’s selfish.” A hurt look bloomed on the angel’s face and the hand started to pull away. A cold lockdown was seeping into the archangel’s expression. Dean quickly locked his own grip over Gabe’s hand though and held his gaze. “We both are…I don’t really know what to expect from all this but I do know that I want you- or at least I think I do- but fuck man I’m still confused as hell. Can we please figure this out? I want to give…this….us a try. That’s my answer.” ‘Probably because of that stupid dream’ Dean thought blithely without really meaning.

That happy gleam that lit up on Gabriel’s face made Dean want to roll his eyes and kiss the annoying bastard like there was no tomorrow. Which the angel apparently agree with as he mind read Dean and did just that, practically tackling him into the car door (a bit painfully he might add) and ravishing him.

It was ten times better than the dream, he decided. And his anxiety at doing this with a guy was practically nonexistent when it came down to things. There was only a slight feeling of strangeness at touching defined muscle instead of soft skin. But the playboy in him was willing to concede that the being on top of him was much more experienced if not very professional at what he was doing.

Teeth softly bit down on his bottom lip and tugged the flesh. It sent chills crashing through his body. A tongue chased after his around his mouth and every time they touched it felt like an electric shock. Gabriel’s hands wouldn’t stay still. They roamed, and squeezed and burned with touch through clothes and on skin. There was a tightening in his pants going on just as Dean’s phone started going off, eliciting disapproving groans from the both of them. The hunter dug the stupid thing off of the floor from where it had fallen during the initial make-out attack and he groaned once more in annoyance to see it was Sam calling him. His head banged against the window. “Sam.”

Gabriel sat up in the hunter’s lap with a mischievous glint in his eyes, obviously in super high spirits as he slid a hand over the bulge in Dean’s pants to give it a careful squeeze. “I could freeze time for us to finish what we started…?”

The sensation had Dean’s brain short circuiting. “Fuck, Gabe.”

That wicked tongued licked over his lips. “Well I was thinking the other way around but I’m not that picky.”

“I’d love to finish this, Gabe but now is a really bad time. There’s a job that me and Sam really need to start heading to if we want to make good enough time.” Dean pushed lightly to get the angel off of him. The Trickster went compliantly if not a bit sulkily.

“Hence, freezing time. As in time stops. As in you don’t miss anything.”

Dean grinned at him. “We are not going to Christian my Baby, frozen time or not. Nor are we doing this anywhere near Sam. So, how about you come see me after our next hunt? I’ll send Sam to Bobby’s ahead of me or something.”

The pout that the archangel had going on could only be labeled as adorable. If grown men (angels?) could be called adorable. “You’re calling the shots, Dean.” He finally agreed with a shrug.

“You bet I am.” He agreed, leaning in to steal another kiss. His phone went off again. “We’ll finish this later.” Dean promised.

“You bet we will.” Agreed Gabriel before giving him a wink and snapping himself right on out of there to wherever it is the hell that sneaky trickster goes to when he isn’t sexually harassing Dean.

The rest of the morning spent eating and packing went by fairly easy for Dean. In fact, he felt a bit giddy, nervous and happy like some teenager going on their first date with a crush. Just get out of Indiana was all he could really think about. Meanwhile he was trying to keep up a dark bad boy façade to keep Sam from getting suspicious. If he saw through it he never said anything.

Then later on that night as they were cruising the main high way a downpour straight out of hell happened out of nowhere, forcing Dean and Sam to pull up to a fancy looking hotel off of the deserted interstate. The words ‘Elysian Fields Hotel’ were lit up like a beacon in the darkness and Dean’s happiness still infected him from earlier so he ignored Sam’s objections and insisted they get the hell out of the storm. He didn’t want to die before leaving Indiana after all. There was something to look forward to when he finished their next hunt.

‘Something is coming’ Gabriel’s words echoed in his head.

He ignored them and marveled at the hotel’s interior.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have an idea for another part to this series but I have to be honest and admit that my...ahem current attentions are on another fandom. Reviews would greatly encourage me to write for this one though! *wink wink nudge nudge* Hope you enjoyed regardless though.


End file.
